Friendamies
by OliveN3ko
Summary: AU Rima has just found out about Amu and Nagihiko dating. She's not happy and is confused. She eventually turns into a loner and is avoiding everyone even her closest people around her. She doesn't turn loner because of Amu. Rimahiko
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a story from **T.T BORED2DEATH T.T**. She/he discontinued so i asked is i could continue it, they said yes! yay! so i DONT own this chapter, bored2death does. enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Rima POV<span>

Today, I'm in an extra good mood.  
>My beast friend Amu is going to the mall with me! I practically skipped to the entrance of the school and hummed while I waited for her.<p>

Finally I saw her coming my way with…Nagihiko? They were holding hands and smiling.

I suddenly felt a pang of hurt sweep over me and I don't know why. I bent down and Amu along with Nagihiko ran to me.  
>"Rima! Are you okay?" cried Amu.<p>

I looked at her with a fake smile and nodded.

"Rima, are you sure? You appear to be hurt badly." Nagihiko put in.

I glared at him and stood up saying, "I said I'm fine. Amu weren't we going to the mall?" Amu looked at me uncertainly and finally said, "Rima, Nagi-koi is coming too, alright?"

I couldn't believe my ears! I was mad and looked at her and said stubbornly, "It's not alright. If he's coming, I won't be going." Amu looked hurt but tried to persuade me. "Please Rima? It'll be fun! C'mon!" She pleaded.

Purple head joined in, "Rima-chan, please come shopping with us?"

I glared at him and said, "No, as long as you're going. And besides, when did allow you to call 'Rima'?" Before he could answer, I turned away and said to Amu, "It's either him or me. Choose." Amu looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Rima but Nagi is being more reasonable than you so I have to choose him." I was shocked and furious.

"SO YOU CHOSE A CROSS-DRESSER OVER ME? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?"I screamed at her.

Amu looked like she was about to cry. Purple head went to her and comforted her.

He looked at me and said, "Mashiro-san that hurt. That hurt real bad."

Somehow, when he said that, I was hurt too.

I looked away and started to run. I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to get far away from them.

I stopped under a tree and started to cry. I stopped awhile and decided to go home. I slowly walked down the streets toward my house.

I sniffled and tears came streaming down but I ignored them.

When I got to my front door, the door burst open and Mama hugged me.

"Where have you been? I missed you." I was too shocked to say anything. This is the first time that my mother did this.

From behind her, Papa walked out and said, "Rima, are you alright? We were worried."

Oh my gosh. Is this a dream? My Papa had never done this. My Mama stopped hugging me and led me inside along with my Papa. I felt so happy to be home for the first time ever since the…uh…kidnapping accident.

I smiled and enjoyed the evening with my newly mended family. And today, I fell asleep with a smile on my face; Papa and Mama promised to not fight anymore. I felt reassured and happy.

* * *

><p>so wut do you think? i just fixed sum mistakes, and made the layout easier to read. the next chapters will all be mine! see you next time<p>

-Kat


	2. Chapter 2: Say Whaaat?

Rima POV

_Ring Ring Ring_

I groggily turned my alarm off. I looked at the clock; it was 8:11 AM.

My eyes were sore.

I heaved a sigh. Nagihi-I mean purple head was going out with Amu-chan. My so called best friend. She knew I liked Nagihik-GAH! I MEAN PURPLE HEAD! Yet she's going out with him.

My heart ached at the thought of them being together.

I decided to take a shower. I grabbed a pink tank top, short shorts, undergarments and my phone.

I stripped and turned the water on. The warm water felt good on my skin. I sat down on the floor and thought. Thought about the good times we had. God, I feel like a sap.

"Rima-chan, is that you in there?" I heard my mom say.

"Yes it's me,"

"Okay."

I heard fading footsteps.

Quickly washing my body and hair, I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I put my clothes on.

My hair was in a pony tail. Since it was Sunday, I had no school.

"Mama, I'm heading to the mall!"

"Be careful sweetheart!" she called from the living room. Papa, was no where to be seen so I guess he is at work.

I grabbed my wallet, and my pocket knife (safety precautions and because I think it's cool).

My car, which was a dark orange, almost red, was a Ferrari.

As I got in, my phone rang.

_watashi no koi wo higeki no JULIET ni shinai de__  
><em>_koko kara tsuredashite…_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I wanted to go to the mall ASAP!

"Whoa, calm down Rima, it's Utau. I'm just wondering if you want to go to the park with us."

I might as well go; it's boring wondering around the mall. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll go." I said my voice full of dread.

"You better not be glum when you get here!"

Before I could reply, Utau hung up.

Better go before she gets pissed. Oh, you thought she was pissed right now? Well you thought wrong; she always seems pissed when she's not.

I threw my phone to the passenger seat.

As I walked towards the picnic area, I spotted Purplehiko and Strawberry cake-face.

I have to work on their nicknames.

I stopped and quickly walked back to my car. Dear God, I Hope no one saw me.

"RIMA-TAN!"

NOOO! Yaya, saw me. I'm doomed!

Thanks a lot God.

"Ah, Rima-chan!"

I was glomped by Kukai. I have no idea why but, he does that a lot. I shoved him off.

"Uh... hi Rima…" Amu had walked over while Purple-head looked confused.

"Get away from me bitch!" I put a façade on.

"Rima, can't we talk?"

"No."

I walked away to the fountain.

I looked back and saw Amu crying and Purple head, comforting her and shooting glares at me every now and then.

There was a hollow pain on my chest.

"Rima, you shouldn't have done that."

I looked up and saw Utau. She sighed and sat next to me.

"Look Rima, I've been there. I used to like Ikuto but he liked Amu. I was heartbroken but then I found Kukai. You'll find someone better like I did."

I stared at her in horror.

"YOU LIKED I-IKUTO?"

"Yep. Crazy I know."

"Utau, I can't let go. Not right now. It just hurts too much." I was in tears now.

"I know it hurts, but just try." With that she walked away.

Amu POV

I watched Rima walk to the fountain. Tears stained my face.

"Amu-chan, you should tell Rima-chan. C'mon, face it. You can't lie to her."

Nagihiko said.

"H-how'd you know?" I shouted looking up at him.

"We all know you like Ikuto, and I like… someone else. We're just using each other." He explained.

"We'll I um… guess we should break up…?"

Nagihiko looked into my eyes. He looked…happy?

"Yes!" He almost shouted.

"O-okay."

I looked at Rima again. She was hugging her knees. Her bangs covered her eyes. Something wet streamed down her face. Rima was crying. Yes, _the_ Mashiro Rima was crying. I wanted to run over there and comfort her, but I couldn't.

I walked to where Ikuto was sitting. He was taking a nap. I blushed. He looked so cute lying down in a sleeping kitten pose. I sat next to his head and stroked his midnight blue hair.

The sun made me drowsy.

I don't know when, but I fell sleep next to him too.

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Ugh… stop it, I want to sleep some more!" Indeed, I wanted to sleep some more for I was having a pleasant dream.

"AMU!"

It was Utau. Great. What did she want?  
>"What…?" I grumbled.<p>

"It's time to go. Its already…7 PM, some of us are going to a café, wanna come?"

Oh, it's 7 pm. Wait. 7 PM? I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO HOME 3 HOURS AGO!

"I'm sorry but I have to go!"

I looked around. Ikuto had awoken up hours ago. I noticed there was a blue blanket. He must have put it on when he woke up. I blushed hard.

I grabbed my stuff (handbag, cell phone, slippers) and ran for my house.

Even if I lived 2 miles away from the park. I had to be their in 15 minutes!

"Amu"

I turned my head. Ikuto was leaning on a midnight blue convertible.

It was a Mustang.

"Need a lift?" He spun the keys around his finger.

"Yes please!"

I ran to the other side and jumped in.

"Somebody's eager to get home," he said.

"Err…yah." I blushed.

It was a really akward drive. He tried making a conversation but…well you get the point.

As we neared my house, he tried to make a conversation again.

"So, Amu, I heard you liked someone."

Ikuto POV

"So, Amu, I heard you liked someone." I said.

"Of course! I like everyone!" God this girl can be _SO_ dense sometimes!

"I mean as in like, like. Crush? Love?" I explained.

"Oh, yeah, I like someone." She sighed.

"Is it me?"

"No, it's not you. Besides, who would like you? You're so perverted!" Ouch, I took that one hard. Stupid me for falling for such tricks.

"Amu, we're here."

"Um…thanks Ikuto-kun." Again, ouch. First she says no one will love me because I'm perverted, now she adds honorifics. Heart, get ready to drown in alcohol.

Ow! God, why does my head hurt so much? I looked around. I was on the…couch? There were bottles everywhere.

_I know your somewhere out there. Somewhere far away. I want you back, I want you back._

"Ugh…helloo?" I answered slurring mywords.

"Um…Ikuto? Do you wanna go the…m-movies with me?" It was Amu.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go. Who else is going?"

"Just the two of us." I swear my heart stopped at those words.

"As in…a date?" Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I can't believe this is happening…

"You c-can c-c-call i-it that…" She seemed nervous?

_Maybe this is a dream__._ I pinched myself._ Ow! Nope, not a dream._

"Okay ill be there in an hour." I hung up before she could answer.

Okay, let's get ready.

Rima POV

"I can't believe I did it!" Amu screamed in my ear.

I was at her house. Yeah we're friends again. She told me things weren't working out with Chibiko Baka Crossdresser, aka ChiBakaDresser, aka Purple-head.

I know I have no right to call him a midget but hey, its payback…I think. Whatever.

Anyways, I told her to ask Ikuto to go to the movies with her. I knew she liked Ikuto a lot.

"Yeah, same here." I said rather bluntly. A worried look crossed her face but then dispersed.

"Go on, you have to get ready. He'll be here in an hour." Yes, I eavesdropped. Heheheh…what? It's fun…when people don't fund out ;)

Good thing Amu was dense.

"H-how did you know…" I froze. "Oh, nevermind, might have been a hunch." With that, she walked into the bathroom with her clothes.

Phew, false alarm there for a second.

I sat down on her bed waiting for her to get out when I heard a _Ding_ coming from her desk.

I walked over and picked up her pink(typical Amu) skull and crossbones covered cellphone.

She had received a text message from…Nadeshiko?

I opened it and it read:

_Ne, Amu, I heard you asked Ikuto on a date! YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM! YOU WILL PAY! And I thought you were dating Nagi… :O are you cheating on him? BUSTED! I WILL…_

I didn't get to read the rest because the phone was snatched away from my hands.

"Tsk tsk tsk Rima, reading things that aren't yours! Very nosy, very nosy indeed. I will have to tell Amu." Said a short mini version of Amu except has brunette hair tied up in pigtails.

"Ami, do you like candy?" She shook her head.

"Chocolate?" Again, a no. I thought hard.

"Hmmm…Hoshina Utau?" Bulls-eye. She nodded her head so fast I was afraid she got whiplash.

"Do you want to meet Utau-chan?"

"YOU KNOW UTAU?" She went all starry eyed on me. I had to call her name 8 times before she came back.

"I'll let you meet Utau if you won't tell Amu I read that text, 'kay?"

She hesitated for a moment before responding, "Deal! But when will I get to meet Utau-chan?"

"How about tomorrow?" She gasped.

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH RIMA-CHAN!" she ran out of the room all giddy-like.

I began reading the text again.

_BUSTED! I WILL TAKE IKUTO AWAY FROM YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

I glared at the pink cell in my hand. Baka Nadeshiko!

Where the hell did she hear that anyway? Is she like stalking us?

My eyes widened and I realized it was the hair pin she gave me last night at the café.

_Flashback_

"_Ne, Rima, I have a gift for you"_

_I looked over to see Nadeshiko holding out a box that read 'Kawaii Stuffies.'_

_Her golden-amber eyes held mystery and excitement._

"_What is it?" I asked cautiously._

"_Oh nothing, just something I wanted to give you,"_

_I opened the purple velvet box gently. There were 3 hairpins on it. Skull and crossbones, a teardrop and crescent moon, and a butterfly._

_I examined them carefully; the skull and crossbone was pink with a fake look-alike ruby…at least I think it was a look alike._

_The teardrop was red-ish blue-ish but not really purple with little stars( more like diamonds if you ask me ouo;;) over it. The crescent moon connected to it was really bright silver(almost white)._

_A little crater was on it; this was my favourite because it was kawaii._

_The yellow-gold butterfly had green-blue dots sprinkled on it delicately._

"_Ah, arigato gozaimasu!"_

_A warm smile spread across Nadeshiko's face but I thought I saw a glint of evil in her eyes. Eh, probably my imagination._

_I, being the one who didn't really like hairpins but rather tie my hair up, put the teardrop/crescent moon on a silver chain(A/N she keeps one with her in emergencies XP)._

"_The skull is for Amu and the butterfly is for me!" Nadeshiko exclaimed happily._

"_This is such a nice gift. Thank you again!" I said compassionately._

_Nadeshiko said, "Oh, it was something my cousin bought while she was in California, USA. Have fun!"_

_(insert 'have fun' echoes here)._

_End Flashback_

I seethed with rage. Nadeshiko had put microphones on the clips she gave to Amu and I; AND SHE HAD THE EARPIECE!

I wanted to march all the way over to her house but it was too far(2 blocks away actually ._. Rima's just too lazy).

I angrily waited for Amu, muttering curses.

"Freaking bitch Nad-" I stopped realizing that she probably heard every curse I just said.

_Beep Beep_

I picked up my iPhone. There was a text from…Nadeshiko? Oh, freak.

_Rima, I just heard you've been talking shit 'bout me D:_

Sighing angrily, I wrote:

_Where the freak did you hear that? I haven't left Amu's house all day! Are you stalking me or something?_

Bulls-eye.

It took about 5 minutes for her to reply.

_NO I'M NOT! I HEARD IT FROM NAGIHIKO!_

I hated texting so I logged onto Amu's computer and signed into MSN.

I was right, Nadeshiko was online.

**Bala-Balance Clown: howd Nagihiko hear? I haven't seen him since…last night and I was quiet most of the time. Only time I talked was when you gave me the stupid mic hairclip :P**

**Gentle Cherry Dancer: He overheard when he passed by Amu's house of course! AND IT'S NOT A MIC! IT'S A LOVING GIFT FROM A CARING FRIEND!**

**Bala-Balance Clown: HOW? WE'RE ON THE FREAKING 2****ND**** FLOOR!**

I received a message from another person. Nagihiko?

**Nagi Iz Pro: Nadeshiko put mics on the hair clips ._. I can hear Amu singing in the shower right now.**

I rolled my eyes at the stupid pen name but I listened closely and he was right; Amu was singing.

**Bala-Balance Clown: Tell her to stop stalking us and tell her you and Amu broke up! SHES ANNOYING AS HELL!**

**Nagi Iz Pro: at least u dont have 2 live with her :P btw, the tear drop looks nice on you ;D**

I'm pretty sure I blushed 7 shades of red…if that was even possible.

I closed the computer and took my iPod out.

The song I Feel Pretty/Unpretty came on. It was the Glee cast version. I loved that show (A/N I don't know, do they have it in Japan? They have it pretty much everywhere else so I think they do… _).

Quinn's voice sounded really gentle in this song. It sounded way better than her usual songs she sings.

I drifted off to music land where I could get away from my troubles. Plus it calms me down.

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep because I suddenly saw…unicorns?

What the freak? Oh, whatever…

"Rima! Wake up! Oi! Ne ne, If you don't wake up I'll burn all your gag mangas!"

At that I woke up and nearly kissed Amu.

She froze less than an inch away from my face.

Our eyes widened. She looked away first but before she did, i saw a flash. Ikuto had taken a picture of our little 'moment.'

"Ne, Ikuto-koi, can you delete that?" Yep, they started dating the day Amu asked him to the movies.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the living room in Amu's house. Her parents had let me stay until she returns. They left around 7-ish._

_So I was watching re-runs of Glee for about 2 hours so pretty much 2 episodes. At around 9, I heard a loud thump outside the door and figured Amu had returned from her date._

_(A/N this part is kind of wrong so if you don't like, skip ahead to the end of flashback!)_

"_Mmm, Ikuto, don't touch me there." Amu._

"_Mm, but Amu feels so good."_

_I froze. Those words were so…wrong!_

_The door finally opened and in stumbled Amu and Ikuto in the middle of a make-out session. They kissed and stumbled all the way upstairs to Amu's bedroom not even noticing me._

_I heard loud moans and almost barfed._

_Who knows what those two were um…doing in there._

_I quickly half walked half ran out to my house._

_End Flashback_

As I snapped back to reality, Amu and Ikuto were yet again in a make-out session. We were on our way to Kyoto. A 3 hour drive from (insert where they are here)! I groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

In the front, Kukai and Utau were fighting over directions. Kukai was driving of course. His messed up brown hair was flying all over the place with all the bumps on the road.

You couldn't see his gold orbs for they were hidden behind his dark sun glasses.

Utau's hair was up in her usual pig tails. Her purple orbs filled with rage.

In the back, Yaya and Kairi were both asleep. Yaya's head was resting on Kairi's shoulder and Kairi's head was resting on Yaya's head.

I took a picture of them. They looked so cute together! Maybe I could use the picture as black mail later. Heheheh…

Nagihiko was looking out of the window. He appeared to be very…sad? Unhappy?

"What's up with you?" I asked him. Amu and Ikuto had stopped making out and were now talking about dirty things-er…I mean lovey dovey.

Kukai and Utau had stopped fighting and were now currently pouting and ignoring each other.

"Oh, nothing." I looked straight into his golden eyes. He tried avoiding my gaze.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I know there's something wrong ChiBakaDresser. Spit it out!"

He widened his eyes at my nickname I give him.

"ChiBakaDresser? What kind of name is that?"

"Chibiko Baka Crossdresser. Now, you didn't answer my question!"

Chibiko Baka Crossdresser? I'm talle- Ow! Okay! I'll answer your question but I'll do it at the rest stop okay?"

I nodded, eyes still narrowed.

It took about 1½ hours until we found a rest stop. We were almost at Kyoto.

Nagihiko grabbed my hand (to which I blushed at) and dragged me to the benches and we sat down.

"So what's the matter?"

He fiddled with his thumbs and fidgeted in his seat.

His purple-blue hair glistened in the sun. His golden orbs so unhappy. Oh god, even his mouth looked…wow. The way it was perfectly formed with full lips. I just wanna kiss the- _WOAH RIMA! Back-up there! You don't want to kiss him_ said a little voice inside my head.

"It's just that, I'm in love."

* * *

><p>So, how'd i do in the second chapter? -sigh- sorry for the long update. busy with school and stuff.<p>

Guess what? I declare today to be the worst birthday of my life(May 16)!

Rima: She's sad because her 'so-called friend' asked her crush out and now they're dating. ._.

Kat:Wow Rima. It's my birthday and you had to dampen my mood even more than it already it :'(

Rima: Please ignore her and Review!


	3. Broken Into a Million Pieces

Recap:

"_So, what's the matter?"_

_He fiddled with his thumbs and fidgeted in his seat._

_His purple-blue hair glistened in the sun, His golden orbs so unhappy._

_Oh god, even his mouth looked…wow. The way it was perfectly formed with full lips. I just wanna kiss the- WOAH RIMA! Back-up there! You don't want to kiss him._

_**Yes you do**__ said a little voice inside my head._

"_It's just that, I'm in love."_

_**Rima POV**_

If I was drinking anything, I would have done a spit take.

"What?"

He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought you'd be the first to know since…nevermind. Um…this is an odd question but, can you help me get her?"

"But I thought almost every girl will fall for your 'boyish good-looks'"

I said gesturing with my hands.

He smirked. "You really think I have boyish good-looks?"

"Ugh!" I stomped away fuming. He quickly caught to me. Damn these cursed short legs of mine!

"Rima, I was just kidding! Heheheh, but I do have boyish good-looks, don't I?" He had his hand in a gun motion right under his chin.

I punched his shoulder hard

"Ow!"

"Serves you right! Anyway, ill think about your offer okay?"

We headed back to the car found the others already waiting for us.

"There you are! We were starting to think you guys-er…nevermind." Amu stopped as I started shooting daggers at her.

I wonder who this other girl is. I heaved a loud sigh.

I like-wait no, I'm in _love- _Nagihiko. Sometimes, I think I'm just another friend of his, not his close buddy or something.

_Well, you have been mean to him for the past 6 years. _ Said a familiar voice. Who the hell is that?

_Rima, I'm hurt, how could you forget about me? Starts with a K ands with a U?_

Kusukusu?

_Kusukuskuskusukusukusu of course! So, you finally __realize you love Nagihiko huh?_

"SHUT UP!"

There was a screeching noise; all of a sudden, the car is teetering back and forth between solid ground and nothing.

"Holy fuck Rima! We're gonna die!" Utau screamed in my face which to Yaya and Kairi woke up at.

"Ne, Yaya was having a really sweet dream when Riri-tan woke Ya-KYAAAA! WE'RE GONNA DIEE!" she shouted waving her arms like a maniac and hitting Kairi in the process. It also wasn't helping there current situation.

"Yaya, calm down." Kairi said rubbing his head and stroking Yaya's back at the same time.

"Everybody, lean back. We're gonna back this baby up~!" Kukai sang way out of tune.

It was going easy but we were suddenly pushed forward by some car behind us.

Apparently, the guy behind us didn't see we were on the edge.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAH!" I screamed the loudest out of all of us as we plunged down into the trees since we were on the mountain.

"HOOLYYY FUUUUCKKK!" Kukai screamed at the top of his lungs.

Utau turned to look at me.

"What the fuck Rima! We almost died!"

I looked out the window and gaped; we were on a tree. Kukai noticed too.

"Okay, no one move or else we'll fall down to the ground…who wants to get out first?"

Everyone turned to look at me. Wait – WHAT?

"Rima, since you're the lightest, you go first." Encouraged Amu.

"NO! … UGH! FINE!" I screamed as they gave me the puppy dog face. To be honest, Ikuto, Amu and ChiBakaDresser's was the most convincing.

Screw them all.

I carefully opened the door beside me. I jumped out and nearly fell to my doom but luckily, I grabbed a branch. I shimmied down really fast and finally got to the ground.

"Rima heads!"

I looked up and saw mine and Nagihiko's stuff plummet down. I quickly ran out of the way.

"Rima, you okay?" I looked up and saw Nagihiko jump down from the tree.

"Yeah, and by the way, I STILL didn't give you permission to call me 'Rima'" I glared.

Suddenly there was laughter above us; I grabbed Nagihiko's arm (to which he smirked at).

I looked up to see the car no longer there but on the road, safe and sound.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled.

"HAHAHA! NOOBS! WE PLANNED THIS! PEACE OUT SUCKAZ!"

Utau yelled out.

I stuck my middle fingers up and screamed, "Fuck you too, bitches!"

"What do we now?"

That question hit me like a brick. What _do _we do now?

I looked around and saw that they dropped some food, a tent and one sleeping bag…WAIt, WHAT? ONE FUCKING SLEEPING BAG? ARE THEY FUCKING KIDDING?

"GAH!" I stomped off to the hill to see is I could climb it.

After many attempts, I ended up with a bloody knee, scraped hands and a semi-ripped shirt.

All through out, Nagihiko just stared at me stupidly.

He finally said, "Um…Rima, why don't we just call for help?"

My reply was, "Fuck you." To which he chuckled at.

After over a million rings, it said, "BEEP BEEP BEEP NO SIGNAL BEEP BEEP BEEP"

I wanted to smash it to the ground.

"Ah, Rima, look, a path."

He pointed to a stone path afew meters ahead.

As I arrived there, I found a piece of paper wedged between two rocks right in the middle of the path.

It read:

_Dear Nagi and Rima_

**"What the fuck?" I said. **

_We are very sorry – wait, we're not sorry HAH!_

_Dudez, we left you here so you can get together and all that shiet._

_We'll be waiting at Hikone when you get out. Basically, just follow these signs. See you there PCE!_

_-Amu, Ikuto and the rest._

_P.S. SUCKAZ!_

I stared at the paper before me; my grip on it got tighter and tighter.

Fury coursed through my body. Nagihiko slowly backed away from me.

"Okay, Rima, calm down. I-it's gonna b-be ok-kay…?" He laughed nervously.

"GONNA BE OKAY? WHAT KIND OF FUCKING ANSWER IS THAT? THEY FUCKING LEFT US HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE (A/N Though the note clearly states to just follow the road. The highway is also just above them -.-)"

I wanted to punch something. I quickly looked around and noticed the only thing near me was…Nagi.

"Eheheheh." I laughed evilly and raised my fist.

"R-Rima?" W-where are you going with this? Ah… AHHHHHHHH!"

"So we just follow this road right?"

I had found a way to release my anger. No, it's what you think, I didn't beat up Nagihiko up, I grabbed afew sticks and snapped them. I think I also punched a tree…heheh.

Anyways, I gathered my belongings and headed down the path.

After HOURS we finally came to a fork and another note.

_If you're reading this, CONGRATULATIONS! You're almost at the end!  
>Except, you have to choose between these two paths.<em>

_One leads back to where you started and the other leads to where we are :P Choose wisely bro!_

"…"

"Which way should we go Ri?" Grrrr…somewhere along the way, we had the most random conversation about my…er…nickname for him. For revenge, he made up his own nickname for me….Ri. It ticked me off so much because he said it sounded cute. Gah, damn my hormones. My face grew so red after!.

"How 'bout we split up?"

"Uh…but how will we contact each other?" I asked rather stupidly.

"Our phones…?" He made a 'DUH' face.

I rolled my eyes.

So, I got the right path while he got the left.

It seemed like AGES but I finally made it to a small clearing. Another note with a basket was in the middle.

_Congratz…again! You got the right path! For you're prize, you get CANDY!_

I rolled my eyes knowing Yaya was probably the one who set the basket here

I felt a tap on my shoulder and found myself face-to-face with a smirking Nagihiko.

"What took you so long?"

Huh?

"What? I thought they said there was only one path…?"

"Yeah, they lied. See?"

I looked back to see there were indeed two paths. Well, what a waste of time.

"So whish way next?"

Um…I don't know, while I was waiting for you, I searched around and noticed there was no exit."

"Ah, look, another note!"

"Impossible! I looked everywhere and didn't see a note!"  
>I waved it in front of him, "Then's what's this?"<p>

_Look up_

I looked up; up on the tallest tree (9ft), was Ikuto. Er…let me correct that.

Up on the tallest tree was a very pissed looking Ikuto.

"Oi, what took you so long? I've been waiting for hours!"

I shot him a Death Glare.

"YOU GUYS WERE THE ONE WHO KICKED US OUT!"

He rolled his eyes. "I had no partake in that. I'm just here to save you guys. Besides, it was mainly Amu, Yaya-" I rolled my eyes ay Yaya's name. Of course she would be part of it, she was the so-called 'match-maker'.

"-Kairi, Utau and Kukai."

I started waving my fist in the air and jumping up and down.

I, being short (5'2"), couldn't reach him.

Nagihiko, being tall and all (5'9"), hoisted me up.

"H-hey! What the hell!"

"Ahahahahah, I'll help you Ri." He laughed. I blushed a really dark red.

Ikuto jumped down from the tree and tripped Nagihiko all the while smirking.

As expected, we both fell down and of course, fell on top of Nagihiko in an akward position.

With both our faces red (mine more than before), we quickly got up brushed ourselves off.

"C'mon, let's go."

So, here we are at a restaurant in Hikone.

Ugh, I was seriously bored. Hmm…my cousin lives here, maybe we can go drop by before we head off.

"Hey, guys can we-"

I was cut off by a loud, "RI-KI-TAN!"

I turned around, and there stood my cousin, Kokoro.

"Ri-ki-tan?" Nagihiko looked at me questioningly.

"Er, yeah, her nickname for me."

"Ri-Ki-tan! Oh my gosh, how are you?"

"Uh, hi Kokoro, I'm fine, you?" Yep, I didn't like my cousin very much. I don't even know why I was gonna suggest visiting her.

She was rather optimistic and hyper. Kind of like Yaya but a million times worse.

Kokoro was tall (unlike me TT^TT) with long, wavy, auburn hair and bright ocean blue eyes. To put it simply, she was taller and much, much prettier than me TT^TT

"Riri-tan, are you going to introduce us?" Yaya asked rather happily.

"Er...yeah, Kokoro, this is Yaya, Ikuto, Kairi, Amu, Utau, Kukai and that's –"

"NAGIHIKO!"

"Ahahaha, Kokoro, nice to finally meet you, I didn't think you would recognize me."

I looked at Kokoro then Nagihiko then Kokoro again. Was I missing something?

Nagihiko saw my confuzzled look.

"Rima-chan, Kokoro and I are pen pals. You see, my mother made me write letters to some random girl. Heheheh, I didn't know you guys were cousins though… Kokoro, can I talk to you for a bit?"

With that, they walked out of the restaurant.

Where were they? It's already been an hour.

"I'm going to see where they are."

I rounded a corner outside the restaurant and there, in front of me was Kokoro and Nagihiko making out.

WAIT WHAT?

I clenched my fists and ran away as fast and far away as I could.

Tears were starting to form. My vision blurred but I held it in and stayed quiet. Quiet until I was far enough away from them.

As I neared a stream back in the forest, I let out a frustrated scream that oddly sounded like a dog, cat and bear mix.

I cried, screamed and did whatever those frustrated people do (Except eat ice-cream, I don't want to get fat.).

After I let it out, I just sat there throwing tocks into the stream.

"Hey, I heard what happened, are you okay?"

I turned around and saw Amu.

"Hmph." I resumed to throwing rocks again.

Amu heaved a sigh and sat next to me.

I bum-schooched away from her.

Amu moved closer.

I let out a cry of frustration and hopped to the other side.

She frowned, "What's wrong Rima?"

_**Amu POV**_

Rima had stood up and hopped across the stream. I had heard that Nagihiko and Kokoro were…making out.

Rima's shoulders started shaking.

She was crying again; I stood up and left.

As I headed back to the restaurant, Utau ran up to me.

"Is she alright?"

I shook my head slowly and said, "I don't think she is. She's crying again."

"Let me talk to her. You know, blonde to blonde," She giggled slightly.

As I watched her walk away, I felt a kiss on my neck.

Arms wrapped around my waist; a small moan could be heard.

"Ikuto, not now, we're having a crisis here!" I snapped.

"But Amuuuu~~ I'm a cat, I have needs~"

"No." I said sternly and with that I stomped off.

_**Rima POV**_

I felt a presence behind me.

"Go the fuck away!"  
>Utau sat next to me and patted my back.<p>

Grrr….damn these persistent people.

"Utau, I don't want to talk right now. Leave me alone!"

"I attempted to stand up but Utau pulled me back down.

"Okay, Rima, listen. You like Fujisaki right? Then fight for him! Fight your cousin for Nagihiko! You're a guardian and guardians fight for those you love! Pick yourself off the ground a dust the dirt away! You're so much better than that Kokoro bitch. Get the fuck up now.

Like, hell, before, I thought I was losing Kukai to Yaya but I fought back! Look where we are now! Fuck."

I blinked and Utau was gone.

No, I give up; no more.

Mashiro Rima is giving up.

I sighed and resumed to moping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! :OO Nagihiko making out with Rima's cousin! RIMA GIVING UP? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO! hahahaha so here you go! i dont know when ill update next. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, i am still a noob LOL. hope you all enjoyed!**

**-Kat~3**


End file.
